The Anniversary Party
by SassySaviorSwag
Summary: Henry is 22 years old. He decides to bring his girlfriend home with him for his parents' anniversary party. Rated T for now, but could be bumped up to M later. Cute and fluffy. BUMPED UP TO M.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place 12 years in the future. Henry is 22.

Henry's hands were sweating as he walked up to his girlfriend of 3 months Olivia. He really didn't think she would shoot him down, but there was always a chance. He didn't want her to think that they were moving too fast when he asked her to go home with him.

"Hey Olivia, I wanted to ask you something" he said and looked down at his hands.

"Sure, what is it Henry?" she asked after she placed a quick peck on his cheek. This made Henry blush and smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come home with me this weekend. My moms are celebrating their 10 year anniversary. It's gonna be like a big party and I was wondering if you wanted to be my date?" he asked.

"You really have two moms?" she asked.

"Well yeah I told you I did. Didn't you believe me?" Henry asked and was a little taking a back by her comment.

"I just thought it was something you said to impress me" Olivia smiled and continued, "I would love to go to your parents' party with you Henry."

She kissed Henry and walked away. Henry gave himself an internal pat on the back for having the courage to ask her. He was the son of a queen and a knight he should be brave.

When Henry pulled up to Granny's it was then that he realized how much he truly missed his little storybook town.

He entered the diner and looked around at the usual crowd. Granny was behind the counter sorting out some recipes. Ruby was walking around with a coffee pot, stopping only long enough to place a kiss on Dr. Whale's cheek who was sitting with Archie. When she looked up from Dr. Whale she made eye contact with him.

"Henry?!" she screamed and threw her arms around him.

"Hey Ruby!" he said and returned her hug.

The diner erupted in cheers and shouts of "Hey Henry," and "It's Henry!" Granny came from behind the counter to give him a big hug and Archie followed suit. Henry would never feel more welcome anywhere else in the world. Nothing beat coming home to Storybrooke.

"So you came in for the party I assume?" Archie asked.

"Yea, how often do you get to celebrate the fact that both of your moms have been happy for 10 years" Henry said.

"This is very true" Granny said, "Well it's good to have you home," and patted him on the back.

It was only then that they finally noticed Olivia. "Who's this?" Ruby asked.

"Oh" Henry said and wrapped his arm around Olivia, "This is my girlfriend Olivia."

"Well welcome to Storybrooke Olivia. Whatever you want today is on the house" said Granny.

"Thank you" she said.

"We better get a seat; my moms will be here soon. I texted them about 10 minutes ago" Henry said and ushered them to a booth and sat on the side so that Henry could see the door. They were sitting at the table for about 10 more minutes when the bell chimed and Henry looked up and a giant smiled graced his face.

"Mom!" he called and grabbed the attention of a beautiful brunette.

"Henry!" she shouted and embraced him. He was easily a head taller than her now and was quite handsome; as a prince should be.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the table. On the way over to the table she exchanged looks and a wave with Granny's other patrons.

Olivia stood up to greet Henry's mother. Olivia had to admit that Henry's mother had to be the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes. With her immaculate, short brown hair, her impeccable royal blue dress and gray heels, she was a sight to be seen.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Olivia" Henry said, "Olivia, this is my mother Regina Swan-Mills."

"It's lovely to meet you Olivia, Henry has told me a lot about you" Regina said and shook her hand, giving her a true and genuine smile. There was nothing Henry loved more than seeing his mother, who used to be so cruel and fake being the person he always knew she was. Her true heart finally won out and everyone in the town could see it and feel it. They welcomed Regina with open arms when she finally did redeem herself.

They sat down at the table, Henry and Olivia on one side and Regina on the other.

"Where's Ma?" Henry asked.

"She should be here shortly. Leroy was charged with public drunkenness again last night and your Ma had to take care of it at 1 o'clock last night, to both of our dismay" Regina said and took off her light gray blazer.

"What can I get you guys, hello Madam Mayor" Ruby said and smiled at Regina.

"Hello dear," Regina said and smiled at Ruby, "I'll have an iced tea and the sheriff will have a chocolate milk."

"I'll have a chocolate milk too Ruby" Henry said.

"I'll have a water" Olivia said. Ruby smiled and walked away.

"So you're the mayor of the town Mrs. Swan-Mills?" Olivia asked politely.

"Oh please dear, call me Regina" she said "and yes I am Mayor, have been for a very long time."

"Everyone loves mom as Mayor. No one ever runs against her" Henry said brimming with pride.

"And your wife is the Sheriff?" Olivia asked.

"Yes she is. She was originally a bounty hunter before she moved here so she was a perfect fit for the position" Regina said.

"Mom and Ma pretty much run this town, and they do it well, that's why they have held their posts for so long" said Henry. "Speak of the devil," Henry said and Olivia looked over to the door and saw a beautiful woman with long blonde curly hair dressed in a simple dark gray tshirt and jean shorts; her sheriff badge shining brightly in the light from its place on her belt. There was no way this was Henry's other mother. If so then Henry literally had the best looking parents in the world.

"Ma!" Henry yelled and jumped up from the booth.

"Hey kid!" the blonde woman said and embraced him. Henry grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the table similarly to the way he did with his other mother.

"Hey gorgeous" she said as she sat down next to Regina.

"Hello darling" Regina said and cupped the sheriff's cheek and gave her a chaste kiss.

The sheriff hummed in appreciation, "you taste like apples" she said when they pulled apart.

"As usual" Regina said and turned back to the table.

Olivia was absolutely in shock. These two women were the most beautiful couple she had ever seen.

"Ma, this is my girlfriend Olivia," Henry said, "Olivia, this is my other mother, Emma Swan-Mills."

"Nice to meet you" Emma said and extended her hand.

"So I heard Leroy was causing trouble again last night" Henry said and laughed.

"Yea it was a real rough night in general. I was at the station finishing up paperwork until about 10. On the way home Pongo ran away again so I helped Archie look for him. Then we found out that Ruby had taken him for a walk and he wasn't lost at all. So by the time I got home it was about 11:30. But God bless your mother or I would have starved. She had dinner waiting to be heated up when I got home. She had me fed and I had literally just taken a shower and gotten into bed when the phone rang. It was Belle. Apparently Leroy had showed her his pick-ax, if you know what I mean."

"Emma!" Regina said, appalled.

Emma just smiled at her and continued her story as Henry laughed.

"So I had to crawl out of bed" Emma said.

"And leave me all alone" Regina interjected.

"And leave her all alone," Emma said and laughed, "And chase down Leroy. I didn't get home until about 2:30. Which your mom was not happy about."

As Emma said this Ruby brought their drink orders and asked "What can I get you guys?"

"I'll have a Cobb salad" said Regina.

"Ummm" Emma pretended to mull around and consider the menu but everyone knew what she was going to get. "I guess I'll have a grilled cheese and French fries" she said and Regina rolled her eyes, which Henry laughed at.

"I'll have the pancakes. Thanks Ruby" Henry said.

"I'll have the Club sandwich please" Olivia said.

"Okay, I'll be back with your order as soon as it's up" Ruby said and walked away.

"It's fine. I know it wasn't your fault," Regina said to Emma. Then Regina turned to Olivia. "So Olivia, tell us about yourself. What's your major? Where did you and Henry meet?"

Olivia was a little bit nervous. These two women were very intimidating to measure up to for Henry. They were both beautiful and successful. She hoped she could impress them but she was having a hard time getting over the butterflies.

"Well" she started, "I'm a Chemistry major. I hope to one day be a pediatrician. And I met Henry at a GSA meeting." She said and smiled at Henry.

"GSA? What's that?" Emma asked and put her arm around Regina.

"Umm" Olivia said, "It stands for Gay-Straight Alliance. We're just a club that supports all kinds of families."

"That's cool that clubs like that exist" Emma said and smiled. Emma's patented Charming family smile directed at her made Olivia giggle nervously.

Regina looked at Emma and smiled at her then looked back at Olivia, "There's really no need to be nervous dear. Henry is a good judge of character. He wouldn't have brought you here to meet us if he didn't think you could handle it" she finished and smiled at the young girl.

"Thank you" Olivia said. "You two are very intimidating and I'm trying not to make a fool out of myself."

Emma laughed, "I do that on a daily basis. Don't worry about it."

"I can attest to that" Regina said and laughed.

"Hey!" Emma said and glared at Regina.

"I wouldn't have you any other way" Regina said and gave her a quick peck on the tip of her nose.

"Guys, could you not be so mushy" Henry said, embarrassed.

"Sorry" the women said in unison.

"Don't yell at them Henry!" Olivia said. "I think you two are sweet."

"Thank you" Regina said.

"So how did you two meet?" Olivia asked.

"It's such a crazy story" Emma said. "Babe, you tell it. You're the better storyteller, according to Henry" she said and stuck her tongue out at Henry, which he returned.

"Well," Regina started. "I had adopted Henry when he was barely a week old. We were doing alright for a while but, when Henry turned 10 he wondered about his birth mother. So he stole his Aunt Mary Margaret's credit card and tracked down his birth mother, Emma. He brought her back here to Storybrooke. When I saw her I was immediately attracted to her because of how beautiful she is" Regina said and Emma blushed. Regina smiled at her and continued.

"But I was so threatened by her that I didn't really give her any kind of chance. I thought she would take Henry away from me" Regina said.

"And of course being the agitator that I am; the more Regina threatened me, the more and more I wanted to stay. I got involved with the town. I spent time with Henry. I moved in with Mary Margaret, and I became the deputy, until the sheriff died. Then I was elected sheriff. Which of course irked Regina even more" Emma nudged Regina.

"It wasn't until Henry got really sick one day that we realized that we worked better as a team, rather than enemies. We started sharing Henry, spending more and more time together. It wasn't long after we realized that our anger towards each other was misplaced and that we actually loved each other" Regina finished.

"And we've been happy ever since" Emma said and grabbed Regina's hand.

They had chosen this story tell if this situation had ever arisen. The story was completely truthful; they just left out the part about Regina using a poisoned apple turnover to try and kill Emma and Henry eating it by mistake and Emma breaking a curse that had taken every single fairytale character to this land. They didn't think it was a good idea to tell Olivia that she was sitting at the table with the Evil Queen and Snow White's daughter.

Olivia could see why Henry loved his mothers so much. They were incredible women and she could see the love they shared for one another and for Henry.

They continued their meal with just small talk here and there about Olivia and Henry's school and little anecdotes about the crap that Regina and Emma deal with on a daily basis.

When they finished their meals Regina spoke up, "Olivia, Henry tells me you love apple pie?"

"I do love apple pie!" Olivia said.

"Well then you're in for a treat because I made one special for your visit" Regina said and smiled at her.

"Yes!" Emma exclaimed, "That means I finally get to eat some. She was making it last night and wouldn't let me have any! Thank God you're here Olivia!" Emma said and smiled at her receiving a light smack on her arm from her wife. "I bake for you all the time!" Regina said.

"Yea ma! Don't even complain! I know for a fact mom bakes you at least a pie a week! Every time I call her she's making you some kind of sweet" Henry said.

"What can I say!? Your mom is the best cook in the whole world!" Emma said and smiled at Regina.

"Thank you dear, but one of these days one of two things is going to happen, you're either going to eat me out of house and home or you are going to gain 300 pounds" Regina said.

"Would you still love me if either of those happened?" Emma said and pouted.

"Of course, but I wouldn't be too happy with you" Regina said and laughed.

"I don't think either of those will happen now if they haven't already happened" Henry said. "Ma has been eating like that forever so I don't think she'll gain 300 pounds."

"This is true" Regina said.

Olivia just laughed and said "so that's where Henry gets his eating habits from!"

"Yep aren't genetics beautiful!" Emma said and high fived Henry.

"Welcome to what you're going to have to deal with Olivia" Regina said and grasped her hand.

Olivia laughed.

"So you said something about pie?" Emma said and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Yes dear. Always thinking with your stomach" Regina said as they exited the booth and decided against putting her blazer on, due to the warm April weather.

"Let me just pay the bill" Emma said and walked up to the counter.

"It's on the house" Granny said from the other side of the diner. "New friends never pay" Granny said and winked at Olivia.

"Thanks Granny" Emma said and walked back over to her family.

"Bye everyone" the three Swan-Mills said in unison and exited the diner.

When they exited the diner into the warm sunlight Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulder and Regina slung her arm around Emma's slim waist, clutching some of Emma's dark gray t-shirt in her fist.

Henry grabbed Olivia's hand and entwined their fingers. "My house isn't far from here so we're just going to walk okay?" Henry said.

"It's a beautiful day. It would be a shame not to walk" Olivia said as the couple in front of them turned to smile at her.

On the walk home Henry put some distance between his mothers and him and Olivia.

"Sorry they're so mushy" Henry said to Olivia. As soon as he said that he saw his blonde mother lean over and plant a kiss on his brunette mother's temple and run her fingers through her short hair.

"No it's good. My parents got divorced when I was in high school and it was really messy. So it's refreshing to see a couple so in love" Olivia said.

"Yea. They both had a pretty rough life before they met each other, so I think that adds a whole nother level to their relationship. They were without love for so long, that they like to show each other constantly that they love one another. I tell them they're mushy all the time but, truthfully, I wouldn't have them any other way" Henry said and smiled.

Olivia smiled and looked up at Henry but he was just looking at his mothers in adoration as they turned the corner onto Mifflin street.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Which one is your house?" Olivia asked as they continued down the street.

"You can kind of see it down the way there. The bushes are kind of blocking your view" Henry said and pointed.

They walked up to the front of the house and Olivia's breath caught in her throat.

"Henry!" she exclaimed. "You live in a mansion."

"Yea it's one of the perks of being the mayor's kid" Henry said and smiled. He grabbed her hand and he pulled her up the walk. "Come on."

They entered the beautiful mansion and Olivia didn't think she had ever been in a more exquisite house.

"Your house is gorgeous" Olivia said and looked around; taking in the large staircase, hardwood floors and the simple yet elegant decorations around the foyer.

"Thank you dear" Regina said and hung Henry and Olivia's coat in the closet.

"Well let's have that pie" Henry said. "I know Ma is itching for it" he said and laughed.

"You know it!" Emma said ran towards the kitchen, but not before she slid on the hardwood in her socks and catapulted herself onto the kitchen tile, an act that Henry repeated right after her.

Olivia giggled. Regina put and arm around her and they walked to the kitchen together.

"Those two are two peas in a pod. They have been doing that since Emma moved in with us 10 years ago" Regina said and laughed. "I don't even think they realize they do it anymore."

"I think it's nice to see where Henry gets all his traits from. You and Emma are incredible. I can see how much he admires you two" Olivia said.

"He's the best son a mother could ask for" Regina said.

"Are you two talking about me?" Henry said as they entered the kitchen, taking in the site of mother and son sitting at the kitchen island, anxiously awaiting Regina's dessert.

"No I'm talking about my other son. He's about 6'1" with brown hair and blue eyes. He's really sweet and he's polite, oh wait that's you" Regina said and giggled. Emma gave a breathy laugh at Regina cracking herself up.

"Ha ha, you're so funny mom" Henry said as Regina rounded the island to the oven and placed a kiss on the crown of his head.

Regina pulled the pie out of the oven as Olivia sat between Henry and Emma at the island.

"I set the timer before we left for dinner so that it would be warm when we got here" Regina said and placed the pie on the counter.

"Be prepared to have your world rocked Olivia" Emma said and turned to her. "Henry and I have had many years of Regina's pies so we know how incredible they are. You are a novice. Do you think you can handle it?" Emma said and smiled at her as Henry laughed.

Olivia took a deep breath and smiled at Emma, "I think I'm ready."

"Okay! Hit me baby" Emma said and smiled at Regina who just shook her head and handed out the pieces of her pie.

"Oh my god!" Olivia exclaimed when she took the first bite of the pie. "This is amazing Regina!"

"Told you" Emma said and nudged her taking a large bite of her own piece.

"Thank you dear" Regina said and stood at the counter beside Emma on her right side. She instinctually wrapped her right arm around Regina's waist and Regina leaned into her, both continuing to eat their pie.

The small gesture made Olivia smile because neither realized that they had done it. It was a gesture that could only be seen in couples that were so in sync with each other that it became natural. Olivia hoped that she and Henry would be like that someday.

When they finished the pie they went to the study and had some of Regina's apple cider before they all headed up to bed.

But before they all went upstairs Regina piped up "Now you may find me old fashioned but I fixed up the guest bedroom for Olivia." Regina said and eyed Henry.

"Thank you" Olivia said. "That would be lovely."

"Mom" Henry said. "Come on we're 22 years old."

"Ha!" Emma exclaimed. "That is exactly why you will be sleeping in separate rooms. I was definitely up to no good when I was 22" she finished and took the glasses to the kitchen.

"Henry if these are your parents' rules I am going to follow them" Olivia said and turned to Regina who was smiling at her.

"But mom, really?" Henry said.

By this time Emma came back into the room and placed her hand on the small of Regina's back signaling to her that she was there to back her up.

"Henry" Regina started.

Henry went to say something else before Emma cut him off. "Henry, you heard your mother. Those are our rules. Stop arguing."

Emma was usually the more lenient parent of the two but Henry knew never to question his mother when she took that serious tone. Henry could never play his mothers against each other because they were always on the same page, which sucked for him especially when he was younger.

"Alright, I'm sorry" Henry said and led Olivia up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

Regina turned in Emma's arms and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck giving her a chaste kiss.

"Thanks for backing me up" Regina said moving her hands down to grip Emma's biceps.

"Always" Emma said and closed the distance between them again. This kiss quickly got heated when Regina pulled Emma's bottom lip between her teeth. Emma's hands started to creep lower and lower until she cupped her wife's perfect ass. Regina moaned into her mouth.

Emma laughed.

"What's so funny?" Regina laughed.

"We just scolding our son for being inappropriate in our house and here we are making out like teenagers in the den."

Regina laughed and said "Do you want to go upstairs and do some other things we forbade our son to do?" as she said that she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Hell yea" Emma said drug Regina towards the stairs, Regina laughing the whole way.

* * *

Henry awoke the next morning to the sound of screaming coming from down the stairs. "Oh God" he said and rolled out of bed and changed.

He walked out into the hall and knocked on Olivia's door. She opened it and looked at Henry terrified.

"What's going on?" she said.

"They're probably fighting about the party. My mothers fight as hard as they love" Henry said and grabbed her hand, leading her down the stairs.

"I don't like that song! It's stupid and old!" Emma screamed from the den.

"You take that back! It is a beautiful song and we WILL be dancing to it at our party!" Regina screamed back.

"Well looks like you'll be dancing alone sweetheart, because I am not dancing to some bullshit song" Emma yelled.

Henry walked down the stairs and looked into the living room to see his grandparents sitting on the couch looking worried.

David looked over at the stairs and smiled at Henry, "Henry" he said and stood.

Mary Margaret looked up and smiled at him too.

"Hey guys!" he said and embraced them. "This is my girlfriend Olivia" he wanted to make sure they knew the drill, before he even started talking to them. They're story was they were his mothers' friends which were "just like family." That's all Olivia needed to know for now. She wouldn't believe it if he told her she was talking to the most famous fairytale couple ever.

"This is Mary Margaret and David" Henry said as they all exchanged handshakes.

"How long has this been going on?" Henry said to Mary Margaret.

"Well Regina brought up what song they were going to dance to tonight and Emma doesn't like it, so they started fighting and it just went from there. Emma doesn't like the food Regina picked. Regina doesn't like the DJ Emma picked. They have literally been fighting about the dumbest things for about 20 minutes" Mary Margaret said.

That's when they heard something break.

"Oh yea real mature!" Regina yelled, "when you're mad you punch something! Good job Emma!"

Emma just groaned. Then they heard muted whispers coming from the den.

That's when the two of them walked out of the den, Regina cradling Emma's hand in her hands.

They were met with four pairs of giant blue eyes.

"Umm Henry, your mother had an accident and I'm going to take her to the hospital" Regina said and pulled Emma along.

"Ahhh Gina watch it! It hurts" Emma said.

"It should! You punched a mahogany wall!" Regina whispered angrily to her wife.

"Put a pretty good dent in the wall though didn't I?" Emma said proud of herself as Regina put her sandals in front of her feet.

"Yea I'm sure the wall will think twice before messing with you again. But seriously that is coming out of your paycheck" Regina said as she grabbed her keys and shooed Emma out the door.

Henry looked at Olivia who was just trying to keep a smile from her face. When the other two looked at her they all broke out in hysterics.

"Wonder how your mother is going to try to cover up Emma's broken knuckles at the party tonight" Mary Margaret said.

"Are you two working on the decorations?" Henry asked when they all calmed down.

"Yea, us two are. So are Ruby and Victor. They are there already. It's gonna look really nice. We got a bunch of fairy lights and hung them all through the town square. Your moms will love it" Mary Margaret said.

"It was such a good idea to have it outside. We've just been having the most amazing weather" David said. He failed to mention that the amazing weather had everything to do with his daughter-in-law's special abilities, figuring it was for the best.

"Well I'm going to check on my Ma at the hospital and then I'll meet you down there to help if that's okay" Henry asked.

"That sounds perfect" Mary Margaret said and kissed Henry on the cheek.

"It was nice to meet you sweetie" she said to Olivia and gave her a hug.

"It was nice to meet you too. I'll see you in a bit" Olivia said and Mary Margaret smiled at her.

David smiled at them both and left with his wife.

Henry and Olivia had to hunt around the house to find Emma's car keys. Which were stuffed in the pocket of her old red leather coat. Henry laughed at the endurance of that thing. He couldn't believe it lasted that long.

Thinking of things that have lasted forever Henry and Olivia walked outside to old the yellow bug that had somehow outlived every car the Swan-Mills family had ever owned.

Olivia smiled, "This is a cute car."

"It's my Ma's. This is the car she brought me back to Storybrooke in. It's been in our family ever since" Henry said with a fond smile at the old car.

"Wow. Go Volkswagen" Olivia said and entered the car.

When they entered the hospital they were greeted with the bright face of Dr. Whale.

"Hey Henry" he said and gave Henry a firm handshake.

"Hey Dr. Whale! I thought you were down helping Ruby with decorations?" he asked.

"I was! And Ruby wasn't happy when I had to leave especially after she littered our apartment with a ton of fairylights for the occasion but when you get a call that the sheriff broke her hand and it needs set you come running. Especially when she's married to the mayor" he said and laughed.

"She broke it!?" Henry exclaimed.

"She punched a solid wooden wall Henry" Dr. Whale said.

"Ah shit. I bet mom is livid" Henry said. "Well thanks Dr. Whale. I'll see you later at the party."

"See you later Henry" Dr. Whale said and left the waiting area.

"This will not be good" Henry said and grabbed Olivia's hand.

When he walked into the room he saw his blonde mother being fitted for a cast by a nurse while his brunette mother sat in a chair on the other side of the bed looking totally unimpressed, obviously seething.

"Hey kid" Emma said when she saw Henry.

"Hey Ma" Henry started. "What's the damage?"

"Your mother has to wear a cast for 3 weeks. She broke two fingers and three knuckles" Regina said looking straight at Emma with that patent Evil Queen stare that she had perfected.

"Listen if you hadn't" Emma started.

"STOP!" Henry cut her off.

"This is your anniversary party! 10 years you two have been together! This is supposed to be a happy day and you two are arguing over the song you're going to dance to! You guys are being ridiculous!" Henry yelled.

Both women looked stunned and then ashamed. They knew they were being ridiculous.

"So we are going to figure this shit out before tonight and then we are all going to have a great fucking time! Okay?!" Henry yelled.

"Henry language" Regina said.

"Sorry mom, but it called for it" Henry said. "Now what is something that you two are arguing about? We'll fix it."

"Well" Emma started. "I picked this really cool DJ a couple of days ago and your mother met him yesterday and doesn't like him so she said no but we don't have any other people."

"I've met him and he is a seedy character. I do not want people bumping and grinding at our lovely party" Regina said.

"He's cool!" Emma said.

"Where did you meet him?" Regina asked.

"At the Rabbit Hole" Emma said and winced knowing how bad it sounded.

"So you hired a DJ from the dirtiest bar in town. Good job Emma" Regina said and crossed her arms.

"We keep the DJ but give him a list of approved songs he can play" Henry said. "Is that acceptable?"

"Yes" Regina said.

"Ya" said Emma. "I like the bumping and grinding music" she said under her breath as the woman wrapped her hand.

"I know you do dear but our party will not have that" Regina said in a sweeter tone than she had been using before.

"Next?" Henry asked.

"The food that your mom picked is gross. I don't like salmon" Emma said and stuck her tongue out, making Olivia laugh.

"Salmon is delicious and healthy" Regina stated.

"It's gross" Emma said. "And I won't eat it."

"Have Ruby make ma a steak special before everyone else goes to eat" Henry said.

"That'll work" Emma said.

"Okay" Regina agreed.

"What else?" Henry asked.

"Well the last thing we we're arguing about is the song we're going to dance to" Regina said.

"I want to dance to The Way You Look Tonight because it's beautiful and romantic" Regina said.

"I don't like that song" Emma said under her breath.

"Well what song do you want to dance to? Huh? Straight Outta Compton? I won't do it Emma" Regina said.

"That's not the song at all" Emma said clearly hurt.

Regina felt bad then and walked over so that she was standing in front of her wife. The nurse had finished Emma's cast and she was just sitting there staring at the ground. So Regina took Emma's good hand in hers.

Regina placed her finger under Emma's chin and lifted her face so that she could look into Emma's bright green eyes. "What song do you want to dance to baby?" Regina asked quietly.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh at me" Emma said.

"I promise. Please tell me" Regina prompted.

"Mine by Taylor Swift" Emma said and looked at Regina.

Regina laughed.

"YOU PROMISED!" Emma yelled.

"I'm laughing because you don't realize how perfect you are" Regina said and cupped her wife's face in her hands.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that song. You sing it to me all the time! Our first date was a picnic by the water. My father was careless and you definitely made me a rebel" they both laughed at that.

"And you are most definitely the best thing that has ever been mine" Regina said and captured Emma's lips between hers.

Henry couldn't believe these two amazingly stubborn women were his mothers. Sometimes he had to pinch himself when he thought about how perfect they were for each other.

These two women were bat shit crazy. But they were bat shit crazy for each other, and he wouldn't have them any other way.

* * *

**I hope to have Chapter 3 up tomorrow. But Thursday at the latest! Thanks for all your reviews! Love them and keep them coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

Henry left Emma in the capable hands of his mother. He knew that she would take care of her, even if her injury was her own fault. Henry knew that his mother could have easily healed her hand with magic but, with Olivia here she didn't. Plus he was sure that she wanted Emma to suffer a little.

When he and Olivia arrived at the town square Henry was in complete shock. The square looked beautiful. Marco and August were finishing up the final pieces of the dance floor they had laid out. He looked up from the dance floor and saw a beautiful wooden table that sat up risers for his mothers to sit on. There were tables all surrounding the dance floor. They all had beautiful crystal vases in the middle filled with gorgeous purple orchids, which were Regina's favorite and sky blue lilies which were Emma's favorite. All of these vases were also wrapped in white fairy lights. Mary Margaret and Ruby were busy setting these up.

"Why don't you go over and help Mary Margaret and Ruby?" Henry said to Olivia. "I'm gonna see if Marco needs any help."

"Okay" Olivia said nervously.

"You'll be fine" Henry laughed. "If you can handle my moms, Mary Margaret and Ruby will be a cake walk."

"Okay" she said and smiled at him, giving him a small peck before she headed over towards them.

Henry looked around and couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe that this little town that once held so much contempt for his mother was now spending and entire day setting up and planning a party for her. He broke himself out of his daze and saw Marco struggling to get the table up onto the risers.

Henry ran over to the pair.

"Hey Marco let me get that" Henry said and grabbed the table end from Marco.

"Henry my boy, thank you" Marco said and patted Henry on the back. They got the table on the risers and August walked over to Henry and gave him a hug.

"Hey kid! How you doing" August said and released him.

"Doing pretty good thanks!" Henry said and smiled.

"Saw that girl you came with. She's pretty, eh?" Marco said and nudged Henry.

"Yea that's my girlfriend Olivia" Henry said and blushed.

All three men shared a laugh.

"Well treat her right Henry" Marco said and smiled at August.

"Did you guys need any help?" Henry asked.

"Actually we're pretty much done" August said. "But I think your grandfather might need some help."

Henry looked over and saw his grandfather standing on a ladder stringing lights across the dance floor, attaching them to the telephone pole. He walked over to help.

Olivia was a very outgoing person. So why was she having such a hard time getting up the courage to talk to the people in this town. That's when she realized that her feelings for Henry were deeper than she thought. Watching Henry interact with his mothers and these people she realized how much all of them meant to Henry. She didn't want to mess up anything with any of them, that's where her nerves come from. But Henry said it; if she could handle his mothers she could handle these two women.

She walked up the pixie haired woman that she remembered from earlier that morning.

"Hi" she said and drew attention to herself.

"Hey Olivia" Mary Margaret said and wrapped her into a big hug. Olivia giggled.

"This is Ruby" Mary Margaret said and gestured to Ruby.

"Oh yea I met you the other day at the diner" Olivia said and smiled at the woman.

"Oh yea! Henry's girl" Ruby said and embraced her.

"I like the sound of that" Olivia said and Mary Margaret put her hand on her heart, already in love with this beautiful girl.

"I came over to see if I could help" Olivia said.

"Oh that would be great" Mary Margaret said. "Most of the center pieces are already there, we just need to add the lights and the flowers to the table. We just have to make sure they all light up and that they're not tangled."

"Okay" Olivia said and grabbed a string of lights with Mary Margaret.

"So how long have you and Henry been together?" Mary Margaret asked Olivia as they strung the lights on the table.

"Almost 4 months" Olivia said and blushed.

"Aww young love" Ruby said as she arranged the flowers in the vases.

Olivia blushed. "I really like Henry and just seeing him here among all of you makes me like him more. He's just such a kind person, to everyone."

"Well everyone in town just adores Henry" Ruby said.

"We all watched him grow up. So I guess we all feel kind of responsible for the way he turned out" Mary Margaret said and smiled at Olivia.

"Well at least your relationship with Henry is starting out better than his first did" Ruby said and Mary Margaret laughed.

Olivia laughed. "What happened?"

"When Henry had a crush on his first girlfriend Grace he was about what 13?" Mary Margaret asked and continued after Ruby nodded her head.

"He snuck into Mr. French's backyard. Mr. French is the town florist" she said to Olivia to clear up. "He had asked Emma for dating advice and she told him that flowers were always a nice thing to get girls. So he decided that he wanted to get Grace some flowers. So he climbed the fence behind Mr. French's shop and started picking flowers. But then he remembered how much Regina liked cherry blossoms and figured that Grace would too. So he climbed the cherry blossom tree looking for the best ones. Well he lost his footing and fell out of the tree. Well the way he landed on his arm he broke it, pretty badly too. I remember the bone was sticking out. He started crying and finally Mr. French's daughter Belle heard him crying and called his mothers" Mary Margaret laughed at this part and looked over to Ruby.

"Well the shit hit the fan after that" Ruby said.

"See they were newly married at this point, so they were still in the honeymoon portion of the marriage" Mary Margaret said.

"You mean they were mushier than they are now?" Olivia said in disbelief.

"Umm I don't know if mushier is the word for it" Ruby said and laughed out loud at Mary Margaret's blush.

"I don't want to say mushier, cause that's not the word for it….it's umm… I don't know how to say it" Mary Margaret said.

"They fucked all the time" Ruby blurted out.

"RUBY!" Mary Margaret yelled and Olivia laughed.

"It's true! They couldn't keep their hands off each other! If Emma wasn't the sheriff she would have arrested herself for public indecency at least 10 times!" Ruby said.

"We would find them in alleyways making out. At the sheriff station in the cell, in the mayor's office. I caught them behind the diner at least twice" Ruby finished.

Olivia just laughed out loud, knowing this information would have killed her boyfriend.

"Alright I am done talking about Regina and Emma's sex life. I want to get back to my story" Mary Margaret said giving a very pointed look at Ruby. Ruby just giggled.

"Anyway, Regina got there first and couldn't deal with her little boy on the ground with his arm bone sticking out so she just started crying. When Emma got there shortly after she saw Regina just crying and went to hug her until she saw Henry" Mary Margaret said.

"And of course Emma being Emma; the first words out of her mouth when she saw Henry were 'holy shit that's gross'" Ruby said and laughed.

"Which of course infuriated Regina" Mary Margaret said. "She yelled at Emma and told her to take care of their son. So Emma leaned down and saw Henry's arm and asked him why he climbed the tree. And then Henry said he was just taking her advice and getting flowers for Grace" Mary Margaret said.

"And that made Regina more mad" Ruby interjected.

"So Regina yelled at Emma for telling Henry to climb the tree, and Emma said she just told him to get flowers not climb a tree and they ended up fighting behind Mr. French's shop. They fought until Emma got so mad she scooped up Henry and stormed off to the hospital with Henry in her arms, and left Regina behind" Mary Margaret said and laughed.

Ruby was laughing now too. "Regina had walked to Mr. French's shop from her office but Emma drove. So since they had driven to work together that day, Regina had to walk to the hospital, which is nowhere near the flower shop" Ruby stated and they both were in hysterics.

"And then it started raining!" Mary Margaret said. "Regina got to the hospital soaked to the bone and mad as a hornet!"

"Victor came home that night and I had never seen him more terrified" Ruby said between laughs.

"Let's just say the honeymoon phase went on hiatus after that" Mary Margaret said.

"Emma slept on the couch for about a week and a half after that stunt" Ruby said. "She would come into the diner every morning and crack her back and the most disgusting sounds came out of it because of that damn couch."

Ruby continued, "The morning she came in and didn't crack her back was a good day. She had this huge shit eating grin on her face, you've probably seen it" Ruby said and smiled at Olivia. Olivia nodded.

"Henry's looks just like hers" Olivia said.

"Like mother, like son" Mary Margaret said.

"But that was the morning I knew it was over and Emma would stop being a major buzzkill. You know when those two are fighting because they both totally suck when they aren't getting any" Ruby said.

"I need to walk away from you" Mary Margaret said and walked away from the two women laughing hysterically.

"M&M come on!" Ruby yelled. "Come back!" Olivia continued just laughing at the antics of the two women.

Henry looked over to where Olivia was and saw the huge grin across her face. Ruby leaned down to say something to her which only made her laugh harder. Mary Margaret finally walked back over to the two women and they all shared a laugh. Bringing Olivia here was a good idea. She fit in perfectly in his little story book town. He knew after this trip there is no way he was ever letting this girl go.

* * *

Back at the manor Emma and Regina were sitting out in the garden on the giant lounge. Regina's head was rested on Emma's chest, her head tucked neatly under Emma's chin. Emma was running her fingers through Regina's hair with her good hand, while Regina traced circles on Emma's bare stomach where her tank top had ridden up.

"I wish we could help with the set up" Emma said.

"Me too. I feel useless, but your mother forbade us to go into the town square" Regina said and leaned up on her forearm to look at her wife.

"I know" Emma said and cupped her wife's cheek in her good hand. "I can't believe it's been 10 years."

"I know" Regina said and leaned into Emma's touch and kissed her palm.

"I can tell you one thing though" Emma said and Regina laughed, giving Emma that smile that she knew was reserved just for her.

"I love you as much, if not more than I did 10 years ago" Emma said and smiled at her wife.

"I love you too Em. So much sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you" Regina said and linked her hand with Emma's and placed it on Emma's stomach.

"Everyone has demons Regina. Those demons made you who you are and brought us together and you know what babe, I wouldn't want any other life. I love everything about you. Nothing will ever change that" Emma said and pulled her wife to her.

"You're incredible Emma Swan- Mills" Regina whispered against her wife's lips.

"Yea my wife tells me that all the time" Emma said and laughed closing the distance between their mouths.

Regina quickly deepened the kiss, moving to straddle Emma's hips and pulled her up into a sitting position so they could be even closer. She cupped Emma's face and nipped at her bottom lip. Emma ran her hands up Regina's bare thighs and Regina giggled.

"What?" Emma asked breathlessly.

"The material of your cast tickled my leg" she said against Emma's mouth.

Emma just laughed and closed the distance between their mouths again. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and then ran them up her back as Regina moved her hands down to grip Emma's biceps.

Emma brought her hands up to cup Regina's face but forgetting about her cast she totally clocked Regina in the face.

Regina fell off Emma's lap, her hand flying up to her face.

"Oh my God baby! I'm so sorry I forgot about this stupid fucking cast" Emma said collecting Regina into her arms and situating her back into her original position across her lap so Emma could look at the damage.

"Dear God! What the fuck is that thing made of? Cinder block? Dammit!" Regina said.

It took a couple of minutes for Regina to calm down enough to channel her magic to heal herself.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to" Emma said and kissed the spot right beside Regina's eye which would have had a horrible black and blue mark had she not healed it.

"I know. Can you just be a little gentler next time?" Regina asked and Emma nodded.

"I wish you could have just healed my hand" Emma said sad.

"I do too, but we can't freak out Olivia. She heard me yell at you for punching the wall so she would have known something was up when you didn't have a scratch on you" Regina said.

"I know" Emma said and pouted. "Still sucks."

Regina couldn't handle Emma's pout. It was still the cutest thing she had ever seen in the world. She leaned down and sucked Emma's protruding lip into her mouth. Then pulled back and placed their foreheads together.

"When Olivia leaves I'll heal your hand okay baby?" Regina said and ran her hand through Emma's long blonde hair.

"Okay" Emma said and looked at her hand. "I like her" she said and looked up at Regina.

"I like her too" Regina said and smiled at Emma. "She seems like a good girl for Henry."

"She reminds me of you" Emma said.

"What?" Regina said.

"Yea" Emma continued, "She's polite and really poised like you. I think that's why Henry likes her" Emma said.

Regina smiled.

"He loves you so much that he wanted a woman like his mother. Can't blame him really, she's gorgeous like you too" Emma said.

"Oh really?" Regina said and raised her eyebrow.

"Yea, but nothing beats the original babe" Emma said and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and flipped them over so she was on top.

The only thing that could be heard for the rest of the afternoon from the Swan-Mills back yard was laughing and the occasional outburst of pain when Emma hit either Regina or herself with her cast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update guys but this was my first week of classes so it was little hectic! But I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Reviews are always welcome and encouraged! :]**

* * *

"Guys! Come on we gotta move!" Henry screamed up the stairs at the women. They had to be in the town square in 5 minutes!

"We're coming Henry! We're women it takes us longer to get ready" Olivia said as she descended the stairs with Abigail and Belle.

"Wow" Henry said as the breath caught in his throat.

The other two women smiled and walked into the living room.

Olivia was wearing a dark green dress that was finished off with a small brown belt. The green looked beautiful against her naturally olive skin. Her hair was half up and curled. She looked stunning.

"Thanks" she said and blushed. "You look very handsome yourself" she said and adjusted his tie.

Henry was wearing a simple black suit and accented it with a green tie that matched Olivia's dress. Even though the suit was simple, Henry was incredibly handsome, looking the part of a dashing prince.

"Now we just have to wait for the guests of honor" Henry said and looked up the stairs.

"They both look stunning Henry. Your mothers are so beautiful" she said and curled into Henry.

"It was nice of you to help them get ready. You didn't have to; the girls were already planning on helping them get ready" Henry said.

"It was no problem. I wanted to help. I like hearing their stories about you and their incredible life together. They really are a testament to true love working out" Olivia said.

Henry just smiled down at her. She didn't realize how right she was.

"Here comes your Mom" she said and looked up the stairs.

He watched his mother descend the stairs like the queen she is. Her dress was beautiful. It was white and came to about mid-thigh. It had small crystals on it that shined when she moved. Her hair was wavy and immaculate. There was never a hair out of place when it came to Regina Swan-Mills. Her make-up was beautiful, but no one could take their eyes off her gorgeous ruby red lips. She looked perfect.

"Mom you look amazing" Henry said.

"Thank you dear. You look very handsome" Regina said and cupped his cheek.

Katherine came out of the living room and smiled at Regina. "We have to leave now. Emma will be right behind us" she said and handed the blindfold to Belle.

"Turn around Regina" Belle said and giggled.

She tied the blindfold around Regina's eyes, trying not to ruin the woman's hair.

Henry still to this day found their relationship a strange one. His mother had imprisoned this woman for years and somehow they ended up being best friends. Their mutual love of literature created a great friendship. Regina now constantly had lunch at the library with Belle to discuss their newest reads. Katherine had always been a good friend to his mother and he was constantly thankful for her in their lives. Katherine and Frederick were considered members of the family.

"I'll see you two at the party" Regina said and left with Katherine and Belle, stumbling and giggling the whole way.

"Is she gone?" Ruby whispered from up the stairs.

"Yea they just left" Henry said. The plan was to get the two women ready in separate rooms, so they wouldn't see each other beforehand. They wanted it to be just like their wedding. They couldn't see the bride until the party. Katherine and Belle helped Regina. Ruby and Mary Margaret helped Emma.

"Okay good" Ruby said and came down the stairs in a beautiful dark red dress that came to about mid-thigh and was strapless. Her hair was piled on top of her head in beautiful curls. Ruby always looked gorgeous.

Mary Margaret descended the stairs in a sky blue halter dress that brought out the blue in her blue-green eyes.

"Is she ready?" Olivia said to Mary Margaret.

"Yea" Mary Margaret said, "It was a struggle getting her sleeve over the cast but we got it!"

"Here she comes" Ruby said and looked up.

Henry was used to seeing his brunette mother in dresses, but not his blonde mother. She took his breath away. He knew that his blonde mother hated dresses, but his brunette mother loved when she wore them. He knew Emma was wearing a dress because she wanted to make Regina happy.

"Ma" Henry started, but couldn't really find the words. "You look… wow… just."

"Stunning" Olivia finished as she came down the last step.

"Thanks" she said and smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles on her dress. Henry saw her blush.

Emma's dress was also white. It had sleeves that came down to her forearms. It was cut low in the front with beading around it. The dress stopped about mid-thigh. The front of her hair was braided back from her face and the rest of it hung down in soft curls. Henry thought his mother looked as beautiful as she did on her wedding day.

"Okay we gotta go!" Ruby said and pulled the blindfold around Emma's eyes.

"Woah Rubes!" Emma said and flailed her arms.

"Emma you gotta watch that cast!" Mary Margaret said and laughed.

"Yea!" Ruby said and secured the blindfold. "I heard you almost took out your wife with that a like a hundred times this afternoon!"

"She's exaggerating!" Emma said, "It was only like 90."

The whole group laughed and put Emma in the passenger seat of her bug and drove to the town square.

* * *

Emma wasn't too keen on the whole blindfold thing, but Mary Margaret had insisted on it. Regina quickly agreed, thinking it was a brilliant idea. So of course Emma agreed too; giving this one to Regina after the whole DJ, food, song debacle.

It wasn't a very long trip to the town square. She quickly found herself being ushered out of her little bug. She was placed on a wooden floor she could only assume was the dance floor. She felt a presence beside her and knew it was her wife. Then she felt a hand curl into hers and entwine their fingers.

"Hey baby" Emma said.

"Hi gorgeous" Regina said and ran her thumb over the top of Emma's hand.

"Are you excited Gina?" Emma asked.

"Yea I really am" Regina said, and even though Emma couldn't see her face behind the blindfold, she could hear the smile in Regina's voice.

Both women were itching to see the decorated square, but mostly they were itching to see each other.

They knew the moment was fast approaching when they felt two people come up behind them with their hands on their blindfolds. They heard Ruby's voice from behind Regina count "one, two, three."

Then the blindfolds were ripped off as the whole town yelled "Happy Anniversary!" in unison.

The two women immediately looked at each other.

"You look gorgeous Gina" Emma said and looked her wife up and down.

"You look stunning Em, I love you in a dress" Regina said and ran her hands down Emma's sides to her waist. They came together for a chaste kiss. The whole town cheered.

When they broke apart they took in their surroundings. The two women couldn't believe how magical the square looked.

They stood in each other's embrace and pointed things out to one another. The fairy lights, the purple and blue flowers, the candles. Everything was perfect.

Henry took in the beautiful smiles on his mothers' faces. He loved them both so much and was so happy that they were happy and they found each other.

Mary Margaret grabbed a microphone and handed it to Emma when she motioned for it.

"Excuse me everyone" Emma said as all eyes fixed on her. "I would like to thank all of you for coming here tonight to celebrate our 10 year anniversary. It means so much to Regina and I that you all did this for us. Most of you know I didn't really have a home until I came to Storybrooke. But now there is nowhere on this planet I would rather call my home. This is the most amazing town. My family is here, my friends are here, everything I could possibly ask for is here and I thank all of you deeply for that. So enough of the sob story, I know all of you must be hungry, I know I am!" Emma said and laughed.

"Typical" Regina said into the microphone and everyone laughed.

Emma continued, "All of the food has been prepared by our very own Granny and Ruby, so all of you know it's gonna be good! So everyone, enjoy the party" Emma said.

August came up beside Emma and gave her a big hug and did the same for Regina. He then led them to the table that was up on the risers.

"This is where you will sit" Marco said and placed Emma and Regina in the middle of the table. "You two lovebirds will sit here" Marco said and put Henry and Olivia on the opposite side of Regina. "And Mary Margaret and David will sit here" He said and gestured to Emma's opposite side.

"Thank you Marco" Regina said and examined the table. The top of the table was plain, solid wood, but the table legs were carved with apples and the very bottoms were in the shape of swans. "This table is exquisite did you carve it?" she said and looked up into his eyes.

"Yes, my boy and I carved it together. It is an anniversary present to you and Emma" he said and patted August on the back.

"Are you serious?" Regina asked.

"Yes" Marco said and smiled.

"Oh thank you Marco! Thank you August!" Regina said and leaned over the table to embrace them. "I will find the perfect place for it in our home" she said and smiled, completely enchanted with the table.

"Thank you so much guys" Emma said and embraced them after Regina did.

"I'm so glad you like it" August said and smiled at the couple.

"We better take our seats if we want to eat boy" Marco said and ushered August away.

Marco and August went to take their seats and Regina turned to Emma.

"I can't believe they did this for us. It's so beautiful" Regina said and grabbed Emma's hands.

"It really is beautiful" Emma said and looked into her wife's beautiful eyes. "Where were you thinking of putting it?"

"I'm thinking in the foyer underneath the one mirror. That way everyone will see it, but it won't get damaged" Regina said.

"I think that's a great place for it" Emma said and smiled. Then both women started hearing clinking of glasses all around them. They looked away from each other to see that everyone was holding up their glasses banging their silverware against it; just like they did at their wedding.

"Well babe?" Emma said and looked at her wife.

"Come here" Regina said and cupped Emma's face and brought their lips together for a sweet kiss.

Henry smiled and cheered along with the rest of the town when the two women separated.

"I love you" Regina said against Emma's lips.

"I love you too" Emma whispered.

"Promise?" Regina laughed.

"Forever babe" Emma said and pecked her lips again.

Henry looked over at his mothers and his love for them just welled up in his chest. He looked over at Olivia and grabbed her hand. She smiled at him as he gave a quick kiss to the top of it.

"I'm glad you came" Henry said.

"Me too" Olivia said and gave him a chaste kiss. "I really like you Henry, and your town. Thank you for bringing me here" she said.

"You're welcome. You realize now that everyone has met you, you're going to have to come home with me every time or they are going to ask questions" Henry said and raised an eyebrow; a trait he inherited from his adoptive mother.

"I don't think that will be a problem" Olivia said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Henry smiled at her and then returned to his dinner that Granny had recently placed in front of him.

Mary Margaret and David joined them at the table shortly after the food was distributed. The happy family ate, occasionally telling Olivia more stories about young, precocious Henry, which made the young man blush. They were all laughing together when the busboys came and cleared their plates.

"Oh God that was great" Emma said and stretched back in her chair.

"It definitely was dear" Regina said and placed her hand on Emma's thigh, just slightly running her hand under Emma's dress.

"Regina you are in some dangerous waters right now" Emma whispered in her ear as Regina's hand climbed higher on her thigh. Emma knew that Regina got exceptionally horny when she drank wine and Regina was currently on glass number 3.

"But you look so damn sexy in that dress. I can't wait to rip it off of you" Regina said with a predatory look in her eyes.

"I know babe. We will have our own special fun later tonight but we need to not have sex on top of the table that Marco carved for us okay?" Emma said and kissed her quick.

"I guess you're right" Regina said and put down her wine glass and then looked at Emma, "We will though at some point right?"

Emma smirked at her and leaned in to whisper in her ear so no one else could hear, "Of course we will. We've had sex on every surface of our house. It would be weird if we didn't." Regina smiled.

"Good" she whispered in Emma's ear and took her earlobe between her lips. "But not tonight" she whispered, "I have a completely different plan for you tonight."

"Oh really?" Emma said intrigued. "Like what?"

"Let's just say, you bent over the bed, not wearing anything; me between your legs wearing something that always makes you wet and me magically soundproofing the entire room" she said and placed a kiss under Emma's ear and leaned back in her chair gauging Emma's reaction.

Emma just smirked and said, "can't wait baby," and winked at her wife.

Both women were dying with anticipation for their alone time later, but both were content sitting at their anniversary party enjoying the company of their friends and family celebrating their marriage.

* * *

**Hopefully I'll get another update sometime this week when I have some spare time. Thank you guys for all your awesome reviews! Keep them coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to my amazing beta reader and best friend forever WitchyLove14!**

**Thanks to everyone who follows and reviews this story! I love you all!**

**This chapter gets a little bit raunchy... so enjoy.**

* * *

When everyone finished eating, Jimmy, the DJ Emma had picked, took his spot at his booth. His song choices were turning out to be very good. Most of the town members were out on the dance floor. The open bar definitely added to the members on the dance floor, but Regina knew it was mostly the music choices. Emma had a very eclectic taste in music, and Regina knew she had been the one to make the approved playlist for Jimmy. She secretly steals her wife's iPod on occasion to find new music and surprise Emma with her knowledge of the lyrics later on when it might come on in their car. Regina looked over at her blonde wife and saw her moving her hips to the beat in the chair, and tapping her foot unconsciously to Ne-Yo's Miss Independent. Regina had listened to this song on Emma's iPod before and knew it was one of her favorites because it was on her "Regina songs" playlist.

She leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "Want to dance dear?" knowing her wife would be ecstatic.

Emma smiled a mega-watt grin at Regina, "Hell yea!" Emma said and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Emma was an incredible dancer. Regina loved watching her wife dance. On their third date Emma took her dancing. That was also the first night they had slept together. After watching Emma's hips on the dance floor Regina couldn't resist knowing what they could do in the bedroom.

The same feeling was overtaking her wine-hazy brain at the moment. As Emma moved her hips to the beat of the song, Regina pulled her flush to her body, her front pressed firmly against Emma's back. She tightly gripped Emma's hips and brought her mouth to Emma's ear.

"You're killing me right now" Regina whispered and licked the shell of her ear.

"Is that so?" Emma grinned mischievously and grinded her ass harder into Regina's core.

Regina moaned low in throat and dropped her forehead onto Emma's shoulder.

"I thought you didn't want bumping and grinding at our nice party? Hmm" Emma said and turned in her arms.

"I don't want to see other people do it" Regina said and leaned in and captured Emma's bottom lip between her teeth before pulling her into a kiss. "But I can't resist you when you dance," she said against Emma's lips. They finally pulled apart for air and danced close together.

Regina gasped when Emma started singing the song breathlessly into her ear.

"_Cause she move like a boss. Do what a boss do. She got me thinking about gettin' involved. That's the kind of girl I need. She got her own thing. That's why I love her. Miss Independent, won't you spend a little time?" _Emma bit down on her earlobe and ran her hands down Regina's sides and started moving their hips together in time with the music.

Emma licked her ear and finished, "_She got her own thing. That's why I love her. Miss Independent, ooh the way you shine, Miss Independent." _

Emma pulled back and looked into Regina's lust blown eyes.

"Did you know that this song came to my mind the first night I met you?" Emma said and smiled

"Really? Why?" Regina asked, intrigued about learning something new about her wife of 10 years.

"Because, you were so sexy in that grey dress, and the way you carried yourself that night. The way you talked about raising Henry alone and running the town. I knew I had to have you. But then the threatening started happening…" Emma said and Regina gave her a swat to the upper arm and laughed along.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. Regina brought her hand up and cupped Emma's face while the other clutched her upper arm. They continued kissing and swaying to the music until it was abruptly shut off. They broke apart and looked for the culprit. Mary Margaret was standing in the middle of the dance floor with a microphone in her hand.

"Hello?" she said tentatively, "Can I have everyone's attention? Thank you. If everyone would please take their seats, we can start the festivities."

Emma grabbed Regina's hand and turned to walk off the dance floor.

"Oh no, not you two" Mary Margaret yelled at the couple.

Both women turned around and shot surprised glances at the pixie haired woman.

She cleared her throat and said "Ladies and gentleman I present Mrs. and Mrs. Swan-Mills."

As she walked off the dance floor the voice of Taylor Swift floated through the air.

Emma laughed and pulled Regina to the middle of the dance floor and brought her close.

"Our couple dance" Regina laughed out, not believing she forgot about it and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck.

Regina pressed her forehead to Emma's and closed her eyes.

"_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine" _Regina mouthed, but Emma felt it and pressed their lips together for a sweet kiss.

Regina pulled back and smiled at her beautiful wife. Neither could believe how happy they were in this moment and how happy they made each other.

Emma brought her good hand up to Regina's cheek and wiped away a stray tear and sang to her,

"_I'll never leave you alone. I remember how we felt sitting by the water, and every time I look at you it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine" _Regina didn't even let Emma finish the song before she pulled her in for another kiss. It was passionate enough so that the women could convey their love to one another, but appropriate enough for the eyes of, literally, the entire town.

"I love you Regina" Emma said when they pulled apart at the end of the song.

"I love you too Emma. You have literally given me everything I could ever wish for" Regina said with Emma's face cupped in her hands.

The whole town cheered as the couple embraced and looked around at all of their friends. They all had huge smiles on their faces, extremely ecstatic for the happy couple.

Mary Margaret walked back into the middle of the dance floor towards the couple. She had tears in her eyes as she embraced the two women.

"Now if our guests of honor would take their seats, we will open the floor to people wanting to toast the loving couple," Mary Margaret said as Emma and Regina took their seats at Marco's beautiful table.

The first up to the mike was Archie.

"Hello everyone, I guess I'm first," Archie laughed. "I remember the night that Emma rolled into Storybrooke in that little yellow bug of hers, and just wrecked all kinds of havoc and ruffled a lot of feathers; especially Regina's," everyone laughed and looked at Emma who had her hand covering her eyes, laughing. "She definitely shook up our world when she arrived, but none more than Regina's. She broke into her office, got arrested and cut apart our beloved mayor's beloved apple tree," everyone laughed at this, including Regina.

"She cut down your apple tree?" Olivia said shocked to Regina and leaned over Henry.

"Yes she did," Regina said and looked sternly at Emma.

"Hey it was only one branch! And you had just had me arrested! I was a little pissed Gina," Emma said and both women laughed.

They all looked back to Archie on the little make shift stage. "But I think we can all agree that the best day was when Emma and Regina stopped working against each other and started working together. When you two realized what the whole town had long before you, it made all of us happier as well. You two are now very dear friends of mine and I am so happy for you and the life you have created together. So, I raise my glass to Regina and Emma," he said as everyone raised their glasses. "Here's to many more years of happiness," Archie said and took a drink from his champagne flute.

As Archie descended the stairs the clanking of glasses began again, and Emma leaned in to give Regina another kiss.

"I will never tire of doing that," Regina said as they pulled away and smiled at her wife.

Emma just stared at her wife for a minute and smiled back before saying, "God you're beautiful."

Regina just smiled. Emma's bluntness was sometimes a problem, and usually got her into trouble. But Regina thought it was endearing. This way she always knew what the blonde was thinking. Emma was as honest as they come, so Regina always knew she was sincere when she said things like this, but that didn't stop the fluttering of her heart every time Emma did it.

"You're too good to me darling," Regina said and grasped her hand and turned back to the stage.

After more toasts from Ruby, Granny, Belle, Katherine, M&M and many more they saw Henry get up from his seat and walk up to the stage.

He walked up to the microphone and spoke, "Hello everyone. Thank you for being here tonight to celebrate my moms' happy ending," everyone chuckled a little at Henry's little shout out to his former self. "Mom, Ma, you guys know how much I love you both, but I promise I will never stop telling you that. You guys have made me who I am today. You are the most amazing parents a kid could ask for. My life with you guys has been a dream. You guys are my inspiration and my guiding light. You guys made me believe in true love. You made me realize that everyone deserves the chance at redemption, and no matter how bad your life was, there is always a ray of hope to look forward to," Henry said saw that his two mothers were crying over his speech. He then looked to Olivia whose eyes held nothing but love for the boy on the stage. Henry continued, "So, I decided to put this toast together for you, it's not really a toast in the traditional sense, but when have we ever done anything in the traditional sense?" everyone laughed. "For this part I asked August to help me out," Henry said as August walked up onto the stage, carrying 2 guitars. Henry and August strapped the guitars around their necks.

Henry walked up to the microphone and said, "This one is for you guys. You guys always describe each other as the bright sunlight amidst the darkness that was your old lives, so nothing felt more appropriate than Here Comes the Sun," Henry smiled and played the opening chords of the song.

Henry sang beautifully to his two mothers as they sat at their table trying not to burst into sobs at the incredible son they had. August played the rhythm guitar and harmonized while Henry took the lead. Henry finished the song to thunderous applause. His two mothers couldn't contain themselves anymore and got up from their seats and walked over to the stage and embraced their son, placing kisses all over his face. Henry just laughed and let his mothers love him.

After Henry's toast Jimmy started playing music again. His two mothers stayed on the dance floor and picked up where they left off before the festivities.

Henry walked over to Olivia. "That was beautiful Henry," she said and pulled him to her.

Henry wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you," he said and captured her lips.

Olivia ran her hands through Henry's hair and pulled away, "Maybe you could sing for me one day?" she said and suggestively raised her eyebrows at Henry.

"Oh I definitely will sweetheart," Henry said and recaptured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Looks like our son is getting a little frisky" Emma said and pointed over at Henry and Olivia making out beside their table.

"That is not appropriate. He definitely gets that from you" Regina said and smiled at her wife.

"Yea says the woman who couldn't keep her hands from under my dress, during my mother's speech. I'm pretty sure my dad heard me groan in sexual frustration. Thank you for that," Emma said.

"Babe, you know I love your father, but he is not the most perceptive," Regina said and leaned in to Emma's ear so only she heard, "I'm pretty sure he had no idea that I was knuckle deep in his daughter while his wife toasted our marriage," she said and pulled back to see Emma's naturally green eyes dark with lust.

"You gotta stop drinking wine at dinner," Emma said and licked her lips staring at Regina's.

Regina looked at her confused.

"Because I either leave with my underwear completely ruined, or completely off" Emma said and looked up into her eyes.

"And which option did we go with tonight, after our little table tryst?" Regina said, her breath getting heavier.

"Why don't you find out?" Emma asked and grabbed Regina's wrists and led her hands down to her ass.

Regina's hands ran down Emma's hips to her ass and back up.

Regina moaned. Emma was going commando at their party.

It was going to be a long party.

* * *

**Keep reviewing and reading! Stay excellent, awesome nerds. I'll try to update again sometime within this week! I hope you all enjoy Once on Sunday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to update folks. I've had a really busy couple of weeks. This chapter is definitely rated M.**

**Raunchy and fluffy. Enjoy! And keep up with the reviews! They are greatly appreciated and encouraged.**

* * *

Around 12:30 the party was starting to wind down. Most of the guests were either tuckered out from dancing, or too drunk to stand anymore.

Emma was currently both.

Regina was holding her firmly around the waist; trying to make sure that Emma didn't just lie down on the dance floor and snooze. Which she had tried to do twice before Regina came to her aide. Regina had been drinking, but not as much as her wife, who was currently sleeping on her shoulder.

They were swaying back and forth to The Best of My Love by the Emotions when Ruby approached them.

"Hey you two, great party," She said and put her hand on Emma's back, "she's out isn't she?"

Regina just chuckled and ran her hands up Emma's back, "I think so."

Emma moved her head from Regina's shoulder and grumbled, "Gina, I want to go home. I want to do dirty things to you and then I want to sleep."

"There she is," Ruby said and laughed.

"Ready babe?" Dr. Whale said and approached Ruby, placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Yea," she said to her boyfriend. "Great party again, thanks for inviting us," Ruby said and her and Dr. Whale smiled and walked away.

"Gina," Emma grumbled again and picked her head up looking at Regina.

"Yes darling?" Regina said and placed her forehead against Emma's.

"Why does my throat hurt?" Emma asked.

"Well it might have something to do with the serenading you did earlier," Regina said and laughed at her wife.

"What?" Emma said, obviously starting to sober up a bit.

"Well you recruited Henry, your mother, Ruby, Belle, and Granny to be your backup singers as you serenaded me with What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. A song which I had no idea you knew all the words to. I was pleasantly surprised," Regina teased.

"Oh God," Emma said and put her head in her hands, "I remember."

"I loved it baby," Regina said and pulled her close, "I love when you sing to me. Even if you're shouting the lyrics at an ungodly volume."

Emma laughed and grabbed Regina's hand, "come on let's go home."

"Yes dear, but where's Henry?" Regina asked.

"He's probably off with Olivia somewhere. He'll be home later," Emma said and pulled her along.

"You're right, or you just desperately want to have sex. I'm not sure which it is," Regina teased.

"Why can't it ever be both?!" Emma said and pulled her wife to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder as Regina laughed.

* * *

When the women arrived home they locked the front door, Henry had a key, and they walked up the stairs hand in hand. Emma entered the room first and pulled Regina against her body. Regina cupped Emma's face and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. The kiss quickly got heated as Emma undid the zipper on the back of Regina's dress, sliding it from her shoulders and letting it pool at her feet. Emma pulled back from Regina and took in the site of her wife in only her white lace panties.

"God, even after all these years, you still take my breath away Gina," Emma said and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist.

"You're just drunk dear," Regina said and nuzzled into Emma's neck.

"No I'm not Regina," Emma said and held her at arm's length to look into her chocolate eyes. "I don't care if we are 40 or 140, I will always think you are the most beautiful woman on the planet. That will never change" Emma said and cupped Regina's face with her good hand.

Regina leaned into her touch, "How are you so perfect Emma Swan-Mills?" Regina asked.

"You make it easy to love you," Emma said and kissed Regina again.

Regina pushed Emma back until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she collapsed onto it.

"Sit up," Regina said as she straddled Emma's legs, still standing.

Emma complied, but as she did she took one of Regina's nipples into her mouth and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. Regina's hands instinctually went into Emma's mane of blonde curls.

Regina let out a guttural moan as Emma latched onto her. No one ever made her feel as good as her wife did.

"Em I need you naked, like now," Regina said and reached behind Emma to grab the end of her dress.

Emma pulled away from Regina's chest and raised her arms into the air.

Regina got it over Emma's head but couldn't get it over her cast.

"Dammit!" Regina swore as tried to tug it from her wife's arm.

"Watch Gina, you're gonna rip it," Emma said and pulled on her arm.

"How did you get it on?" Regina asked still tugging.

"Carefully," Emma tried and laughed at her wife.

"Okay the cast has got to go," Regina said.

"What about Olivia?" Emma asked concerned.

"I really don't give a flying fuck about Olivia right now. All I know is that I need you naked now and it's really not happening with this damn cast," Regina said and channeled her magic and healed Emma's hand and got rid of the cast.

When Emma's arm was finally free of the dress Regina tackled Emma onto their bed and captured Emma's lips.

Regina ground her hips down onto Emma's already bare core, since she had removed her underwear earlier in the night.

Emma ran her hands up Regina's sides until they tangled into her hair, both panting hard as their tongues battled for dominance. Emma gave a quick tug to Regina's scalp pulling their mouths apart and Emma began her assault on Regina's neck. As Emma sucked on her pulse point Regina ran her hand down Emma's firm abdomen and then to her inner thigh, getting dangerously close to where Emma needed her. Emma groaned against her neck, biting quickly the closer Regina got.

"Do you know how crazy you made me at that party tonight?" Regina said and swiped her hand quickly over Emma's core and Emma groaned again.

"The thought of you walking around talking to our guests, dancing with them, all the while having literally nothing on under that dress, it killed me. And that I was directly responsible for it? You drive me crazy Em," Regina said breathlessly and started her descent down Emma's body. She stopped to give each of Emma's breasts the attention they needed. She ran her hands up and down Emma's thighs until she positioned herself between Emma's legs.

"God Gina stop teasing, I'm dying," Emma said and flung her arms behind her to grip the mahogany headboard.

Regina chuckled from between Emma's legs, "You want me to stop teasing when all you did tonight was tease me with your little commando act?" As she said this she swiped her finger through Emma's folds and brought it to her mouth.

Emma's breath caught in her throat, this woman would never stop amazing her.

"Please baby?" Emma said and arched her back as Regina teased her again.

"Well since you said please," Regina said and entered Emma to the hilt with two fingers.

Emma let out a strangled gasp that sounded like a combination of Regina's name and a curse word.

Regina started a quick rhythm as her mouth descended onto her wife.

They both were so enthralled with in each other that they didn't hear the front door open.

Henry walked into the manor with Olivia on his arm. They were both a little tipsy from the drinks at the party.

"My moms are so wrapped up in each other they won't notice if you stay in my room tonight," Henry said and pulled Olivia up the stairs. Henry had to pass his mothers' room in order to get to his. He really was not prepared for what he was about to see.

In their excitement the two women forgot to close their bedroom door. Henry stopped dead in his tracks, Olivia bumping into his back.

At some point Emma must have pulled Regina into her lap. The brunette was currently straddling the blonde, both women moving at a quick and steady rhythm. Neither noticed their horrified son at the door.

Regina threw her head back and moaned out, "oh God Em, I'm almost there." That's when she heard their son scream.

"OH MY GOD! YOU TWO CAN'T EVEN CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR! DEAR LORD!" Henry said and slammed their door shut.

Both women froze, taking in the fact that their 22 year old son and his girlfriend just saw them in an incredibly compromising position.

Regina looked mortified. Emma just laughed.

"How can you laugh at this Emma?" Regina said and stared down at her.

"He is 22 Regina. He knows we have sex, he's not dumb. That wasn't the first time he walked in on us, and it won't be the last," Emma said. "If he wasn't totally mortified the time he walked in on us when you were sitting on the desk in the study and I was between your thighs, he will certainly not be mortified by this," Emma said.

"Yea that time was pretty bad, especially since I was in that slutty French maid outfit and you were in that business suit. That one was hard to explain," Regina said.

Emma laughed and wrapped her arms around her wife. "See he will live. Now where were we?" Emma said and smirked at her wife.

Regina laughed at her wife and pulled her down onto the bed on top of her. She would deal with their son in the morning, right now she only had one concern, and it was the stunning blonde currently positioning herself between her legs.

* * *

**Stay excellent followers and reviewers! You guys keep me going! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to update. School puts a damper on my fanfic writing. :[**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Regina woke up to the morning sun and a golden curl tickling her nose. She leaned up slightly to take in the form of her wife sleeping peacefully on her chest.

Last night had been amazing. Their beautiful party and the after party that hadn't ended until very late, which made Regina smirk mischievously. Then she looked down and saw that Emma still had a scarf tied around her wrist.

_Well that was definitely a good idea._ Regina thought as she thought of the previous night.

Regina was tired of Emma sleeping. She wanted her conscience so they could continue their anniversary celebration.

Regina ran her hands through Emma's gold locks.

"Wake up my love." Regina said and leaned down to press a kiss to her crown. Emma didn't stir.

_She sleeps like a damn rock._ Regina thought and ran her hand down Emma's spine. Still nothing.

"Emma love, you need to wake up." Regina said and poked her in the ribs. This made her stir.

Emma squeezed Regina tighter and moved closer to her body. "Five more minutes Gina." Emma muttered into Regina's chest. Regina chuckled and flipped Emma onto her back. Emma groaned.

"My offer won't be as good in five minutes." Regina said and kissed Emma's closed eyes as she hovered above her.

Emma giggled at Regina's hands running up and down her sides. "What kind of offer expires after five minutes? That's the kind of shit you hear on infomercials." Emma said; eyes still closed.

Regina laughed and kissed the valley between Emma's breasts. "For a limited time only, you, Emma Swan-Mills, can receive something that no one before you has." Regina said and smirked as she took Emma's nipple in her mouth. Emma arched into her and moaned, still not opening her eyes.

"And what is this amazing prize I get?" Emma said and dug her hands into Regina's hair, encouraging her attention.

"Something that no one has experienced before," Regina said and paused her movement to run her hand up Emma's body to cup her face. She moved up Emma's body slowly until she was at her ear, "me on my knees," Regina said and kissed the underside of Emma's ear.

Emma shivered and Regina moved back down her body and started placing kisses on her taut stomach.

"And what is my payment for this incredible feat?" Emma said breathlessly and clawed the bed sheets.

Regina ran her hand up Emma's body again to cup her face and caressed her cheek. "Just open your eyes baby. I want to see your beautiful green eyes." Regina said and bit down on Emma's protruding hip bone.

Emma leaned up on her forearms and locked eyes with her wife between her thighs.

"There we go." Regina said and ran her tongue through Emma's folds. Emma groaned and threw her head back. Regina stopped and Emma whimpered.

"Whyyyyyy?" Emma pouted.

"The deal is you have to look at me." Regina said.

"Umm" Emma said, "my part of the deal is you on your knees and you are lying on our bed."

"Okay" Regina said and got out of bed.

"Gina come on don't be mad." Emma said and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Put those eyes away, I'm not mad." Regina said and kneeled beside their bed and grabbed Emma's hips. She pulled Emma to her so that Emma's legs hung over the side of the bed and her core was at Regina's lips.

"Okay," Emma said and leaned back on her forearms again. "This will definitely work," Emma said giving Regina her best shit eating grin.

Regina dived back into Emma's folds, all the while locking eyes with her wife.

Regina swung Emma's legs over her shoulders, never stopping her movement between her legs.

"Dear God Gina. You're so fucking good at that." Emma said and plunged her hand into Regina's thick dark hair.

Regina smirked into Emma's core and ran her hands up Emma's stomach and then back down to grip her thighs. Her chocolate eyes never left Emma's green ones.

Regina flicked her tongue one last time and Emma came crashing around her, roughly tugging at her scalp. Emma collapsed backwards onto the bed.

Regina looked up from her spot between Emma's legs to see Emma with her hand on her heart, trying to calm her breathing.

"You alright dear?" Regina said and kissed Emma's inner thigh.

Emma nodded and breathlessly said, "Come here," gesturing for Regina to join her on the bed.

Emma shuffled back to lay her head on her pillow and gathered Regina into arms.

Regina snuggled into the crook of Emma's neck as Emma gave the crown of her head a kiss.

"I'm so lucky." Emma mumbled.

"You did just get lucky." Regina chuckled.

Emma pulled back and looked into Regina's eyes. "Not for that Regina. For you. For Henry. I never thought I could be happy. I didn't think I deserved it. No one ever loved me, truly loved me, until you and Henry. Everyone just threw me away. You were the only person who ever made me feel worth something." Emma said with tears in her eyes.

"You mean everything to me." Regina said and cupped her cheek.

"I know, and I love you more everyday Regina." Emma said and kissed her palm.

"Promise?" Regina asked like she did every day. It had become an inside joke between the two.

"Forever babe." Emma said and leaned in and gave her wife and sweet kiss.

Emma was running her hand down to Regina's hip bone when there was a knock on the door.

"Moms?" Henry asked through the door. "If you guys can get off of each other for like an hour Olivia and I were wondering if you wanted to get breakfast at Granny's."

Both women laughed. "Guess he's still a little pissed about last night." Emma said under her breath and pulled Regina closer. She nuzzled her face into Regina's neck.

"Yes dear, that sounds lovely." Regina yelled from the bed and wrapped her arms around Emma. "Give us twenty minutes to get ready."

"Okay," Henry said and walked away.

Emma snuggled further into Regina's chest. "He is definitely your son," she said.

Regina laughed. "Why do you say that?"

"Because he is definitely a morning person like this mother," she said and poked Regina's chest.

"Not this one," Emma said and pointed to herself.

Regina just laughed harder and untangled herself from Emma, much to her wife's dismay.

"Come on we need to shower," Regina said and Emma shot straight up in bed.

"Together?" Emma said, looking like a kid in a candy store.

"What do you think dear?" Regina said as she threw a mischievous glance over her shoulder as she sauntered into the bathroom.

Emma's sprint to the bathroom could only be rivaled by the road runner escaping Wile E Coyote. She left a chuckling Regina is a cloud dust as she crashed into the bathroom.

* * *

Henry and Olivia were sitting at the kitchen island when the two women walked in holding hands. Regina had to magic a cast back onto Emma's arm, as not to spook Olivia, much to her wife's disappointment.

"Hello dears," Regina said and placed a kiss on Henry's head and put her hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Morning," Henry said and glared playfully over the rim of his coffee cup. A trait he most definitely inherited from his brunette mother.

"You guys had an eventful night." Henry added.

Emma laughed as Olivia turned bright red. "We've been married for 10 years, every night is eventful," she said and filled a coffee cup.

"Emma honestly! Not in front of our guest," Regina said and took the cup from Emma.

"I'm pretty sure our guest saw more than she bargained for, huh?" Emma said and filled her own coffee cup.

"I didn't see anything really," Olivia said and cast her eyes down to her lap, her face beet red.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just pretend it didn't happen," Emma said and patted Olivia on the back.

"I would very much like that," she said and giggled.

"Alright enough of this talk, let's go get something to eat," Regina said and grabbed Emma's hand.

"Thank god I'm starving," just as Emma said this, her stomach emitted the sound of a mating call from a humpback whale.

"Ma, you're always hungry," Henry said as they walked out into the beautiful spring Maine weather.

"It's not my fault!" Emma said as Regina tugged her along. "Do you think I want to be hungry all the time?" She said and laughed.

"You have no room to talk Henry!" Olivia said as the two couples walked side by side to Granny's.

"What?" Henry said.

"You are ALWAYS eating Henry! I've never seen anyone eat as much as you!" Olivia said.

"HA!" Emma said and pointed at Henry. "I knew I liked you!" Emma said and smiled at Olivia. "You're just as bad as I am!"

"I am not!" Henry said.

"Gina? Olivia? Who do you think is worse?" Emma asked the two women.

They both said in unison. "Henry."

"What?!" he said.

"Yea," Regina said. "When you went through puberty I could barely feed your mother because you ate everything. My grocery bill was astronomical between the two of you."

"Yea and Henry I've seen you eat two large pizzas in one sitting," Olivia said.

"Damn kid!" Emma said. "Props!" she said and they high fived.

"You two are horrible," Regina said.

"But you love us for it," Emma said and planted a big sloppy kiss on Regina's cheek.

"Of course dear," Regina said as she wiped Emma's saliva from her face.

Olivia and Henry laughed as Emma grinned at Regina's disgusted face.

Regina's face softened and she took Emma's chin in her hand and gave her a quick peck before they walked into Granny's.

"What am I going to do with them?" Henry asked. Olivia laughed as Henry grabbed her hand and led her into the diner.

* * *

**Getting close to the end. Will Olivia find out about the magic? Who knows?**

**Shout out to my lovely beta! Witchylove14 **

**Stay excellent.**


End file.
